giganticfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
HK-206/Герой
Умения на большом расстоянии. |skill-ll-en = `skill4button,`skill1button: During `skill4button FORTIFY, reduces falloff damage at long range. | name-lr-en = High Caliber Rounds | name-lr-ru = Крупно-калиберные патроны |skill-lr = E/RB,ЛКМ/RT: в ОСАДНОМ РЕЖИМЕ, выстрелы наносят больше на короткой дистанции (+37 ед. урона). |skill-lr-en = `skill4button,`skill1button: During `skill4button FORTIFY, shots deal more damage at close range. (+37) | name-r-en = Piercing Rounds | name-r-ru = Бронебойные патроны |skill-r = Выстрелы пронзают врагов. |skill-r-en = Shots pierce through enemies. | name-rl-en = Impeding Fire | name-rl-ru = Заградительный огонь |skill-rl = E/RB,ЛКМ/RT: в ОСАДНОМ РЕЖИМЕ выстрелы (-5% к скорости, 1 с). Интенсивность растет с каждым попаданием (макс. 30%). |skill-rl-en = `skill4button,`skill1button: During `skill4button FORTIFY, shots inflict slow. (-5% movement speed, 1s) Intensity increases with each hit. (Maximum: -30%) | name-rr-en = Debilitating Rounds | name-rr-ru = Истощающие патроны |skill-rr = E/RB,ЛКМ/RT: в ОСАДНОМ РЕЖИМЕ выстрелы вызывают (-5% урона на 1 с). Слабость растет с каждым попаданием (макс. -50% урона). |skill-rr-en = `skill4button,`skill1button: During `skill4button FORTIFY, shots inflict weakness. (-5% damage, 1s) Weakness increases with each hit. (Maximum: -50% damage)}} ( до 575 ед.). |skill-l-en = HOLD `skill2button: Can now charge your shots for increased damage. (575) | name-ll-en = Armor Piercing | name-ll-ru = Баллистический наконечник |skill-ll = ЗАЖАТЬ ПКМ/LT: заряженные выстрелы пронзают врагов и дают +50% . |skill-ll-en = HOLD `skill2button: Charged shots pierce and add 50% armor penetration. | name-lr-en = Parallel Outputs | name-lr-ru = Параллельный вывод |skill-lr = E/RB,ЗАЖАТЬ ПКМ/LT: в ОСАДНОМ РЕЖИМЕ нагрудная пушка стреляет, пока вы заряжаете РЕЛЬСОТРОН. |skill-lr-en = `skill4button,HOLD `skill2button: During `skill4button FORTIFY, your chest gun fires while you charge your `skill2button RAIL GUN. | name-r-en = Hand Cannon | name-r-ru = Ручная пушка |skill-r = Заменяет РЕЛЬСОТРОН пушкой средней дальности. При прямом попадании враги впадают в на 1 с. |skill-r-en = Replaces your `skill2button RAIL GUN with a mid-range Cannon. On direct hit, dazes enemies. (1s) | name-rl-en = Daze for Days | name-rl-ru = Дни оцепенения |skill-rl = При прямом попадании оцепенение продлевается до 1,5 с. |skill-rl-en = On direct hit, daze duration is increased to 1.5s. | name-rr-en = Concussive Explosion | name-rr-ru = Оглушающий взрыв |skill-rr = E/RB,ЗАЖАТЬ ПКМ/LT: в ОСАДНОМ РЕЖИМЕ пораженные взрывом враги получают . |skill-rr-en = `skill4button,`skill2button: During `skill4button FORTIFY, daze all enemies hit by the explosion.}} врагов на 3 с. | desc-en = `skill3button: Lobbed, explosive projectile that knocks up and sets enemies on fire. (3s) | name-l-en = Mortar Love | name-l-ru = Минометная любовь |skill-l = Взрыв наносит на 40% больше . |skill-l-en = Explosion deals 40% more damage. | name-ll-en = Kaboom Box | name-ll-ru = Зажигательный |skill-ll = При попадании создает зону на 3 с. |skill-ll-en = On hit, creates a burning area. (3s) | name-lr-en = Heavy Artillery | name-lr-ru = Тяжелая артиллерия |skill-lr = E/RB,Q/LB: в ОСАДНОМ РЕЖИМЕ взрыв наносит на 80% больше . |skill-lr-en = `skill4button,`skill3button: During `skill4button FORTIFY, your explosion deals 80% more damage. | name-r-en = Impact Trigger | name-r-ru = Взрыватель |skill-r = При попадании взрывается и . |skill-r-en = Explodes and pushes on impact. | name-rl-en = Percussive Force | name-rl-ru = Ударная сила |skill-rl = врагов значительно дальше. |skill-rl-en = Pushes enemies much farther. | name-rr-en = Speed Loader | name-rr-ru = Автомат заряжания |skill-rr = E/RB,Q/LB: в ОСАДНОМ РЕЖИМЕ время перезарядки уменьшается на 50%. |skill-rr-en = `skill4button,`skill3button: During `skill4button FORTIFY, your cooldown is reduced by 50%.}} }} спереди на 20%, увеличение точности и }} к (движение невозможно). ЕЩЕ РАЗ E/RB: выйти из осадного режима. | desc-en = `skill4button: Gain +20% front damage reduction, increased accuracy, and resistance to pushes. (Unable to move)TAP `skill4button AGAIN: Unfortify. | name-l-en = Siege Mode | name-l-ru = Фортификация |skill-l = Дает (400 ОЗ). |skill-l-en = Gain a 400 HP shield. | name-ll-en = Shock Absorbers | name-ll-ru = Амортизаторы |skill-ll = к нарушениям ('' , , , ''и )''. |skill-ll-en = Immune to disruption. (Stun, interrupt, launch, pull, and daze) | name-lr-en = Earth Mover | name-lr-ru = Движение земли |skill-lr = Получает снарядов спереди ''(3 с). E/RB,E/RB: выход из осадного режима врагов. |skill-lr-en = Gives you front deflection. (3s) `skill4button,`skill4button: Unfortifying launches foes away. | name-r-en = Rapid Recalibration | name-r-ru = Быстрая перекалибровка |skill-r = Дает +10% при применении ПУЛЕМЕТА (5 с). Активация/деактивация ОСАДНОГО РЕЖИМА в 2 раза быстрее. |skill-r-en = Gives a 10% damage boost to `skill1button BULLET BARRAGE. (5s) Fortifying/Unfortifying is 2x faster. | name-rl-en = Power Differential | name-rl-ru = Распределитель нагрузки |skill-rl = Дает +20% при применении ПУЛЕМЕТА (8 с). |skill-rl-en = Gives a 20% damage boost to `skill1button BULLET BARRAGE. (8s) | name-rr-en = Servo Boost | name-rr-ru = Сервопривод |skill-rr = E/RB,E/RB: выход из осадного режима дает +25 ед. и на 1 с. Время восстановления уменьшено (-6 с). |skill-rr-en = `skill4button,`skill4button: Unfortifying gives +25 stamina and speed boost. (1s) Reduced cooldown. (-6s)}} . |skill-l-en = `skill1button: 30% armor penetration for basic attacks. | name-ll-en = Battle Fury | name-ll-ru = Ярость боя |skill-ll = Дает 10% за каждое убийство или смерть. |skill-ll-en = Gain 10% Focus for each kill or death. | name-lr-en = Run n Gun | name-lr-ru = На бегу |skill-lr = во время атаки ПУЛЕМЕТА. |skill-lr-en = Sprint while performing your `skill1button BULLET BARRAGE. | name-r-en = Stonewall | name-r-ru = Каменная стена |skill-r = Вы к . |skill-r-en = You are immune to critical hits. | name-rl-en = Iron Skin | name-rl-ru = Железная кожа |skill-rl = +5 ед. . F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: получает +200 к максимальному после использования ЭНЕРГИИ (5 с). |skill-rl-en = +5 armor.`focusskillbutton,`skill1button: After using FOCUS, gain +200 to maximum health. (5s) | name-rr-en = Hero's Vitality | name-rr-ru = Жизненная сила |skill-rr = +15% к максимальному запасу . |skill-rr-en = +15% maximum health.}} Таланты (50 ед. урона/с, 5 с) на уже горящих врагов. | nameEN = Heat Transfer | descEN = `skill2button: RAIL GUN has a reduced cooldown. (-2s) DURING CLASH: Inflicts extended burn (50 dmg/s, 5s) on burning foes.}} выше на 1 с. | clashRU = Дает больше . | nameEN = Bombardment | descEN = `skill3button: MORTAR increases burn duration by 1s. DURING CLASH: Gives additional Focus.}} спереди на 5%. | clashRU = В осадном режиме постепенный урон ниже на 80%. | nameEN = Double Plating | descEN = `skill4button: FORTIFY gives +5% front damage reduction. DURING CLASH: 80% degen reduction while Fortified.}} Советы Категория:Описания героев